Baekkie (The Cute Mermaid)
by Nhaaa
Summary: UP CH2! EXO's FF/GS/NC! Baekhyun atau Baekkie adalah seorang putri duyung yang baru saja menjelma menjadi seorang manusia seutuhnya karena ingin mengikuti jejak putri duyung ariel, sang idola yang konon katanya pergi ke dunia manusia dan menikah dengan seorang pangeran. Bagaimana petualangan Baekkie dan pertemuannya dgn si playboy, Chanyeol? [ChanBaek/BaekYeol]happy reading!Review!
1. Chapter 1

**_NOTE!_**_**Pleae Read!**__ [ Sebelumnya, ada sesuatu yang mau aku sampaikan! FF ini terinspirasi dari salah satu FF YooSu yang pernah aku baca, aku ingat judulnya –Mermaid in the City- aku suka bgt FF-nya makanya aku coba nge-remake-nya tapi dengan alur yang mungkin agak berbeda nantinya, serta cast yang pasti berbeda. tapi masalahnya aku ga izin secara langsung sama authornya, karena aku ga kenal, di fb jg ga berteman! -_- aku baca ff itu udh lamaaaaa bgt pas mau cari udh gada, aku bacanya di note si author. Trus kata temenku yang prnh baca juga, authornya udh ga prnh ON FB trus notenya jg udh di –private (?). naaah! Gimana dong, aku bukan mau plagiat tapi mau nge remake aja aaaaa _; klo authornya baca FF ini, aku minta izin buat nge remake ya! Please yooo jebaaaalllyeoooo~ hehee... ThX untuk inspirasinya author –Mermaid in the city-]_

_._

_._

_a __**ChanBaek**__ Story..._

**Baekkie; The Cute Mermaid**

**By Ayyy_Nha**

**Fantasy-Drama- Romance, M18+, Chaptered/?**

**Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol**

**Other EXO members – Yoon Bora – and others**

**Warning! GenderSwitch! Girl!Baekhyun, Typo(s), NC-Lemon-Mature, Poor EYD/?**

**Dont Like Dont Read!**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**Dont Be SiDer, Please!**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

Musim panas di Seoul terjadi antara Juli hingga agustus, yang juga merupakan masa liburan panjang. Masyarakat seoul, jika tidak memanfaatkan masa liburan keluar negeri, maka alternatif lain yang tak kalah menyenangkan untuk mengisi liburan musim panas adalah pantai, atau sungai atau pergi ke daerah pegunungan.

Salah satu pantai yang menjadi pilihan karena memang berada di pinggir Seoul adalah pantai Oido. Mereka yang datang ke tempat ini untuk berjemur, bercengkramah dengan keluarga di bawah tenda-tenda yang sengaja mereka pasang atau hanya sekedar untuk menikmati ikan-ikan segar atau binatang laut lainnya karena memang tersedia banyak tempat makan di pinggiran pantai ini.

Tak hanya bersama keluarga, datang ke tempat ini bisa saja bersama pasangan atau bahkan teman-teman hanya sekedar untuk melepaskan penat dari kesibukan sehari-hari di Seoul. Hal ini lah yang di lakukan oleh seorang namja tampan dengan tubuh tinggi di atas rata-rata yang kini tengah asik bermain voli pantai bersama teman-temannya.

**Dia adalah Park Chanyeol.**

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang tengah merinti karir sebagai seorang CEO SM Group, sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang elektronik. Perusahaan itu milik keluarganya. Tampan, kaya dan populer. Dengan pesona yang ia miliki, Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan yeoja manapun yang ia sukai. Bahkan terkadang ia tak perlu repot mencari yeoja, karena mereka sendirilah yang datang padanya. Kalau di tanya, sudah berapa banyak yeoja yang ia kencani lalu ia campakkan, Chanyeol sendiri tak ingat berapa jumlahnya.

Mungkin, jiwa Playboy dan Casanova yang dimiliki Chanyeol ini, memang menurun dari sang appa yang di masa mudanya memang terkenal sebagai playboy kelas kakap dan juga seseorang yang di juluki casanova. Tapi tentu saja itu sebelum appa-nya bertemu dan jatuh cinta sama eomma-nya.

Chanyeol bersama ke lima temannya, Kai, Sehun, Junmyun, Yifan dan Jongdae tengah asik bermain voli di temani oleh beberapa yeoja cantik yang tengah sibuk memberikan semangat kepada ke enam namja tampan itu. Kai, Sehun serta Jongdae bertanding melawan Chanyeol, Yifan dan Junmyun.

"Chanyeol oppa, figthing!" teriak salah satu yeoja yang terlihat memakai bikini super sexy itu, dia adalah Yoon Bora. Bora memang tengah genjarnya mendekati Chanyeol.

"Kai oppa Jjang!" Kali ini Kyungsoo, yeoja bermata bulat nan imut itu yang menyemangati Kai.

Kai terlihat semakin bersemangat ketika Kyungsoo dengan malu-malu meneriakkan namanya. Terlalu bersemangat sehingga namja berkulit tan itu men-servis bola cukup kuat hingga bola itu melayang cukup jauh di ujung pantai yang sepi. Tempat mereka bermain voli memang berada di ujung pantai yang tak terlalu ramai seperti di tengah yang di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang tengah berjemur.

"Ya, tidak usah terlalu berlebihan Kkamjong!" kesal Yifan. Masalahnya mereka cuma punya satu bola.

"Maaf hyung, aku terlalu bersemangat hehe." Kai nyengir.

"Junmyun, ambil bolanya." Perintah Yifan.

"Mwo, kenapa harus aku. Tidak mau! Chanyeol, ambil bolanya!"

"Ya, hyung. Kenapa aku sih?"

"Karena kau yang paling muda di antara kami!" jawab Yifan dan Junmyun serempak.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Aish, baiklah! Tunggu sebentar!" Chanyeol beranjak pergi mencari bola tadi dengan hati kesal. Cukup jauh mencari dan akhirnya ia menemukannya. Chanyeol kembali mendengus kesal lalu meraih bola voli itu. HAH! "Menyusahkan sekali!" rutuk Chanyeol.

BYUUUSSSS! BYUUUURRR!

Bunyi desiran suara ombak cukup keras terdengar dari pinggiran pantai membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Namun tiba-tiba ia di silaukan oleh seberkas cahaya serta siluent seseorang yang terduduk di bibir pantai.

Mata Chanyeol membuat saat siluent tubuh orang itu semakin jelas, dia seorang yeoja cantik yang ternyata... napas Chanyeol tercekat saat mendapati tubuh bagian bawah yeoja cantik itu berbentuk ekor.

BRUUUK! "YA TUHAN!" Chanyeol terpekik dan tubuhnya langsung memundur hingga terjatuh dan bola voli di tangannya pun ikut terlepas. "D-dia... m-mermaid? T-tidak m-mungkin. A-aku... aku pasti sedang bermimpi! Ya!"

PLAK! Chanyeol langsung memukul-mukul pipinya cukup brutal dan –yeah ternyata sakit. Ia tidak sedang bermimpi rupanya. Yeoja itu benar-benar seekor ikan duyung. Napas Chanyeol tersengal saat melihat ekor berwarna emas itu bergerak meliuk-liuk, ia benar-benar hampir kehilangan kesadaran dan..

BRUUUK! Akhirnya Chanyeol benar-benar pingsan.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Yifan, Junmyun, Kai, Sehun dan Jongdae sudah jengah menunggu Chanyeol yang tak kunjung kembali. Bora pun sudah tampak sangat cemas. "Chanyeol oppa kemana? Lirih Bora.

"Haish, anak itu kemana saja sih? Hanya di suruh mengambil bola saja dalam lima belas menit tak kunjung kembali!" rutuk Yifan.

Suasana pantai tak setenang tadi. Cuaca tiba-tiba saja memburuk dan mungkin sebentar lagi ada badai. Yifan dan teman-teman kini mulai cemas memikirkan Chanyeol.

"Hyung, bagaimana ini? kita harus segera kembali, cuaca sangat buruk!" ucap Sehun, magnae di antara mereka.

"Ck! Lalu Chanyeol bagaimana?" tanya Jongdae entah pada siapa.

"Sudahlah, aku yakin dia akan menyusul nanti. Ayo kita kembali." Usul Yifan, yang memang paling tua di antara mereka hingga ucapannya pun sering di patuhi oleh teman-temannya.

"Hah, baiklah." Seru mereka serempak.

.

.

"Eunghh.." Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan. Ia memijat keningnya yang berdenyut nyeri, mungkin efek karena ia baru saja pingsan.

Pingsan? Chanyeol mengingat-ngingat kenapa dia pingsan dan...

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya lalu matanya langsung mengitari pantai disekitarnya berdiri. Ia mencari seseorang yang tadi membuatnya pingsan. Si putri duyung itu sudah tak ada di tempatnya.

"Hihihiiii~ Kaki~ kaki~ kaki~ Baekkie punya kaki~" sebuah suara nan lembut kembali mengejutkan Chanyeol. Ia mencari sumber suara itu dan menemukan sesuatu yang kali ini membuatnya kembali akan pingsan.

Seorang yaoja cantik tengah berlari-lari kecil kesana kemari di atas pasir dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Ya benar, telanjang tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun di tubuh putih mulusnya. Chanyeol menfokuskan pandangannya pada wajah yeoja itu. Tidak salah lagi, yeoja benar-benar sosok mermaid yang tadi ia lihat sebelum pingsan.

Tubuh Chanyeol gemetar hingga... BRUUUKK! Untuk kedua kalinya ia pingsan.

.

.

BRUUUKK!

**Baekhyun atau Baekkie**, yeoja cantik yan tengah berlali-lari kecil itu adalah seorang putri duyung yang baru saja menjelma menjadi seorang manusia seutuhnya. Ia adalah salah satu putri dari ke sembilan putri raja lautan. Baekhyun memang terkenal putri yang nakal dan keras kepalanya. Ia suka tantangan dan petualangan. Sampai pada suatu hari, ia berencana untuk mengikuti jejak putri duyung ariel, sang idola yang konon katanya pergi ke dunia manusia dan menikah dengan seorang pangeran. Setelah melakukan aksi mogok makan selama sebulan, keinginan itu pun di kabulkan oleh sang ayah, meski berat hati, ia pun akhirnya meloloskan keinginan Baekhyun untuk pergi ke dunia atas lautan, yaitu dunia manusia.

"Ehh." Baekhyun, si putri duyung cantik itu terkejut dan langsung menghentikan aksi berlari-lari kecilnya saat mendengarkan sebuah suara gaduh di sekitarnya. Ia pun di kejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang manusia yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Karena penasaran, Baekhyun pun menghampiri manusia itu lalu berjongkok di dekat tubuh sang manusia. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sembari mengamati wajah manusia itu. Ia terkikik geli sembari menarik-narik telinga lebar manusia tadi. Setelah bosan dengan telinga, Baekhyun lalu menarik hidung, lalu pipi dan bibir manusia itu sambil terus cekikikan.

Setelah bosan dan puas memainkan wajah manusia itu, Baekhyun merasa jenuh. Ia pun akhirnya berbaring dengan posisi menelungkup di samping manusia itu. Baekhyun menangkup wajahnya dengan tangan sambil terus mengamati manusia itu.

.

"Eunghh~" Chanyeol kembali membuka matanya. Perlahan ia mencoba menyesuaikan dirinya dengan cahaya langit yang sudah mendung sore itu. Chanyeol mencoba mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya,memaksa membuat otaknya kembali berfungsi. Chanyeol pun ingat ia pingsan untuk kedua kalinya karena...

"Annyeong~"

Seekor putri duyung! Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke samping saat mendengarkan suara lembut itu menyapanya. Ia mendapati seorang gadis cantik tengah menatapnya dengan mata berkedip-kedip lucu.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

"KYAAAAAAA!" Chanyeol langsung terlonjak menjauh. Matanya terbelalak saat mendapati si putri duyung itu ada di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau berteriak? Memangnya Baekkie menakutkan? Eomma bilang Baekkie ini cantik, tidak menakutkan! HUH!" rutuk Baekhyun dengan bibir yang mengerucutkan imut.

Hey, siapa yang tidak shock mengalami kejadian aneh bertemu dengan putri duyung! Yang benar saja! Mimpi apa aku semalam~ pikir Chanyeol. Ia pun mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan mengatur napas.

"K-kau... b-bisa bicara... bahasa Korea?"

Baekhyun menatap sebal ke arah manusia di depannya. Ia masih bergeming pada posisinya sambil memainkan kedua kakinya dengan cara di angkat lalu di jatuhkan. "Tentu saja Baekkie bisa bicara. Baekkie kan sudah besar."

"K-kau s-seekor duyung?"

"Baekkie memang seekor duyung dulunya, tapi sekarang Baekkie sudah menjadi manusia dan mempunyai sepasang kaki seperti manusia."

Chanyeol menahan napas mendengar penjelasan si putri duyung itu."J-jadi... n-namamu Baekkie?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Namaku Baekhyun, tapi semua orang di lautan ku perintahkan memanggilku Baekkie, itu terdengar lebih lucu bukan, hehe. Lalu, namamu siapa? Apa kau seorang pangeran?"

"C-chanyeol. Namaku Chanyeol. T-tapi aku bukan seorang pangeran." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa. Ternyata nasibnya tak seberuntung putri ariel sang idola yang bertemu dengan seorang pangeran. "Hah!" Ya sudahlah, yang pentingkan bisa berpetualang ke dunia manusia. "Apa Chanyeollie mau menjadi teman Baekkie?" Baekyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah memelas bak anak anjing yang minta di pungut.

"Nghh n-nde, a-aku mau jadi teman Baekkie."

"Yeay! Chanyeollie sekarang adalah teman Baekkie!" Baekhyun memekik girang kemudian langsung menghambur memeluk Chanyeol.

DEG! Chanyeol kembali menahan napas, dan ia kesusahan menelan ludah. Ingatkan bahwa ia harus mengontrol hormo namjannya saat ini, bagaimana pun juga, yeoja yang tengah –naked memeluknya ini adalah seekor ikan meski kini sudah menjelma menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Namun tubuh putih mulus serta kedua benda mungil yang menggantung di dada Baekhyun itu, benar-benar akan sulit di abaikan. Belum lagi, sesuatu di antara kedua pahanya yang terlihat sangat indah, mulus, bersih dengan warna kemerahan. Ah STOP IT!

HAH! Control your hormon, Park! Untunglah Baekhyun sudah melepaskan pelukaknya.

Chanyeol mulai berfikir tentang –apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan –Baekkie si putri duyung ini. Yang jelas, Chanyeol harus mencarikan sesuatu untuk membungkus tubuh menggoda itu. Kemejanya! Benar. Chanyeol segera melepas kemeja abu-abunya lalu memasangkannya pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"Chanyeollie mau apa? Ini apa?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya menatap bingung Baekhyun yang tengah memasangkan sesuatu pada tubuhnya.

"Ini namaya pakaian, Baekkie. Di dunia manusia, semua orang memakainya." Jelas Chanyeol dengan sabar. Ia berusaha tak menfokuskan matanya pada tubuh Baekhyun. Terlalu berbahaya!

Kemeja itu sangat kebesaran di tubuh mungil Baekhyun, hingga bisa menutupi sampai hampir setengah paha Baekhyun. Lengannya pun kepanjangan hingga kedua tangan mungil Baekhyun hilang didalamnya. Baekhyun memutar-mutar tubuhnya sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sementara Chanyeol kini hanya memakai tanktop putihnya sebagai atasan tubuhnya.

Cuaca semakin tak bersahabat dan sepertinya benar-benar akan segera terjadi badai kecil. "Baekkie, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Sepertinya akan ada badai."

Baekhyun menghentikan aksi berputar-putarnya lalu memandang Chanyeol bingung. "Pergi? Kemana?"

Chanyeol nampak tertegun sejenak. Ia pun kembali berfikir apa yang harus ia lakukan –selanjutnya. Apa dia tega meninggalkan si putri duyung ini sendirian di pantai ini? apa membawanya pulang bersamanya lalu –HAH!

"K-kita pulang ke rumahku, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya."Rumah itu apa, Chanyeollie?

Chanyeol menghela napas. Sepertinya ia membutuhkan lebih banyak kesabaran menghadapi gadis yang berasal dari dasar lautan ini. Apa di tempat tinggalnya tidak ada rumah? TENTU SAJA TIDAK ADA, PARK!

"Rumah itu tempat manusia tinggal, Baekkie. Ayo, cepatlah sebelum badainya datang." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun kemudian mereka berjalan kearah mobil Chanyeol terparkir.

"Oh, rumah itu seperti istana ya Chanyeollie."

"Nde. Baekkie pintar."

"Hehehee, Baekkie kan memang pintar, Yeollie baru tahu ya~ kasian."

-_- Chanyeol hanya menghela napas.

Pantai pun saat ini telah sepi, karena semua pengunjung rata-rata sudah pulang. Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Baekhyun. Si putri duyung itu malah menatap takjum mobil di depannya. "Masuklah, duduk di sini." Perintah Chanyeol sembari menunjuk pada jok mobil.

"Yeollie, apa ini yang namanya rumah?" Baekhyun menurut lalu duduk di jok mobil Chanyeol.

"Bukan Baekkie, kalau ini namanya mobil. Ini adalah salah satu kendaraan manusia." Chanyeol pun menutup pintu mobilnya lalu menyusul masuk kedalam mobil. Ia lalu menyalakan mesin kemudian melajukan mobilnya.

"KYAAAAA! Kenapa tiba-tiba bergerak?! Baekkie takut Yeollie. Apa mobil ini terkena badai?" pekik Baekhyun saat tiba-tiba mobil Chanyeol berjalan. Wajah imutnya bergetar ketakutan dan hampir menangis.

Chanyeol kebingungan setengah mati menghadapi tingkah putri duyung itu. "Tenang Baekkie. Mobil ini memang di fungsikan untuk bergerak, karena manusia menggunakannya sebagai kendaraan. Apa kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun dengan wajah ketakutannya menggeleng polos sebagai jawaban. "Aniyo... Hiks hiks... Baekkie takut Yeollie hiks hiks..."

Chanyeol mengacak frustasi rambutnya. Ya TUHAN! Kuatkanlah aku. Batinnya.

Chanyeol menepikan lalu menghentikan mobilnya. Ia menarik bahu Baekhyun agar menghadap padanya. "Baekkie tidak usah takut. Kan ada Chanyeollie di samping Baekkie, jadi tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Baekkie. Baekkie percayakan pada Chanyeollie?"

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu mengangguk. "Nah, sekarang Baekkie duduk dengan tenang. Kalau Baekkie takut, pejamkan saja mata Baekkie, arraseo?"

"Ne, Yeollie." Baekhyun pun menuruti perintah Chanyeol. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil lalu memejamkan matnya. Chanyeol bernapas lega, ia pun kembali menghidupkan mobil lalu melajukannya.

DDRRRTTTT DDRRRTTTT!

Ponsel di saku celananya bergetar, ia pun segera merogoh sakunya lalu menekan tombol –accept untuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Yobo-"

"YA, PARK DOBI! DIMANA KAU?!"

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga saat mendengarkan teriakan Yifan dari ponselnya. Setelah Yakin sudah tak terdengar, ia kembali mendekatkan ponselnya. "Aku di mobil hyung, dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Wae?"

"Ya, kenapa kau menghilang tiba-tiba, eoh? kemana saja kau? Kami menunggumu, Bora mencemaskanmu? Park Chanyeol, cepat jawab!"

Chanyeol melirik ke sampingnya, ternyata Baekhyun sudah tertidur pulas di jok mobil.

"A-aku... eunghh.."

Tidak! aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya! HEY, Yifan dan yang lain pasti akan menganggapku gila jika aku bilang aku bertemu dengan seorang putri duyung cantik! Batin Chanyeol.

"A-aku baik-baik saja hyung. Apa Bora bersama kalian?"

"Nde, dia bersama kami. Hey, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kemana saja-"

PIP! Chanyeol terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Yifan. Ia pun memutuskan telpon itu secara sepihak lalu mematikan ponselnya. Dengan begitu, Yifan dan yang lain tak akan membuatnya pusing dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Nanti saja di pikirkan saat mereka bertemu. Karena sekarang, yang harus di pikirkan Chanyeol adalah... apa yang harus di lakukannya pada si putri duyung cantik di sampingnya ini?!

Putri duyung cantik. Ya, Cantik! Sexy! Dan yang paling penting... sangat polos!

Chanyeol menyeringai mesum dengan salah satu alisnya yang terangkat. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang kini sedang 'bobo cantik' di sampingnya. 'Dia cukup lumayan untuk menjadi propertiku di rumah.'

.

.

**_To Be Continue!_**

.

.

**_!Author's Zone;;_**

**Sekali lagi, aku izin nge-remake yang author –Mermaid in the city- tapi kalau nanti dia sampai ga berkenan, aku bersediah kok nge delete ff-nya ;_; **

**Bagaimana readers? Ada yang suka dgn FF ini, karena jika gada yang suka?! Ga jadi lanjutin hehe!**

**Kalau suka please dont be sider! REVIEW-nya di harapkan untuk kelangsungan FF ini/plak!**

**GOMAWO?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_WARNING! _**cerita ini hanya karangan nista semata (?) diharapkan jangan terlalu serius dan menghayati saat membaca! hahahaaa~

.

.

_a __**ChanBaek**__ Story..._

**Baekkie; The Cute Mermaid**

**By Ayyy_Nha**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Dont Be SiDer, Please!**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar satu jam, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai ke rumahnya. Di Seoul, Chanyeol memang tinggal sendirian, karena kedua orang tuanya tinggal di Virginia, Amerika. Di rumah memang tak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya, karena Chanyeol memang tak mempekerjakan pembantu sama sekali.

Ceklek! Chanyeol melepaskan sabuk pengamannya lalu menoleh pada Baekhyun masih tertidur pulas. Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan, jadi Chanyeol tak tega membangunkan mermaid cantik itu. Ia keluar dari mobil lalu menggendong Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah. Sedikit kesusahan karena dia harus menekan password sambil menggendong Baekhyun lalu kembali menutup pintu. Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dan membaringkan Baekhyun di ranjang.

Chanyeol berdiri mematung di depan tubuh Baekhyun masih belum terbangun dari 'bobo cantik'-nya. Ya Tuhan! Apa ini benar-benar nyata? Yeoja ini benar-benar... seorang putri duyung?! Chanyeol masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya.

"Eunghh~" Baekhyun melenguh lalu menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Mata beningnya perlahan terbuka kemudian mengerjap-ngerjap memandangi sekeliling kamar Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah sadar, Baekkie?"

Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya. Matanya yang tadi mengitari kamar Chanyeol kini beralih menatap namja tampan itu. "Yeollie, ini dimana?"

"Kau ada di rumahku, di kamarku. Oh ya, sebaiknya kau mandi, aku akan memesan makanan untukmu ne." Ucap Chanyeol sembari beranjak menuju lemari untuk mengambilkan handuk. Setelahnya ia menyerahkan handuk itu pada Baekhyun.

"Ini apa Yeollie?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya menatap handuk putih ditangan Chanyeol.

"Ini handuk Baekkie. Ini fungsinya untuk mandi." Jelas Chanyeol begitu sabar.

"Handuk? Mandi? Mereka siapa? Apa mereka teman-teman Yeollie?" Baekhyun semakin bingung dan Chanyeol semakin frustasi.

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok saat ini juga kalau tidak ingat ia masih membutuhkan kepalanya untuk untuk hidup. "Apa di tempat tinggalmu kau tidak pernah mandi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan imutnya. -_-

Oh Ya Tuhan! Chanyeol hampir lupa dari mana asalnya gadis ini, dasar lautan. Tentu saja mereka tak mengenal yang namanya mandi karena mereka hidup di air. Aduh, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya, apa perlu aku mengajarinya mandi?

Oke, Park Chanyeol! Sepertinya idemu cukup bagus. Batin Chanyeol. Ia menyeringai mesum.

"Baekkie kan tadi habis guling-gulingan di pasir, pasti tubuh Baekkie kotor. Jadi untuk membersihkannya, Baekkie harus mandi. Arasseo?"

"Apa Yeollie juga akan mandi? Baekkie tidak mengerti apa itu mandi. Apa Yeollie mau mengajari Baekkie caranya?"

Kepolosan Baekhyun tidak selalu membuat Chanyeol frustasi bukan? buktinya sekarang ia bersorak senang dalam hati. "Tentu saja, kajja, kita mandi."

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Yeay, kita mandi!" Ia pun turun dari ranjang Chanyeol.

"Nah, sekarang kita masuk ke kamar mandi." Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun memasuki kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. "Ini namanya kamar mandi, Baekkie. Fungsinya untuk kita mandi."

Baekhyun mendengarkan dan mencoba memahami penjelas Chanyeol. "Kalau kita mandi, kita harus membuka pakaian kita. Nah, sekarang Baekkie harus buka pakaian Baekkie."

Baekhyun terlihat kebingungan dan itu nampak sangat menggemaskan membuat Chanyeol setengah mati menahan hasrat untuk tak menerkam yeoja cantik itu. Oke, tahan dirimu, Chanyeol-ah~

Chanyeol pun membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang di pakai Baekhyun. Ia menahan napas saat menatap pemandangan menggiurkan di depan matanya itu. Dengan tidak sabar, Chanyeol pun melepas semua kain yang melekat di tubuhnya hingga kini keduanya sama-sama dalam keadaan -_naked_. Setelahnya, Chanyeol mengisi air dan sabun ke dalam bathtub, sedangkan Baekhyun masih setia mengamatinya.

"Itu apa Yeollie? Apa itu bisa di makan?"

Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya. "Aniyo, ini bukan untuk di makan Baekkie. Ini namanya sabun untuk membersihkan tubuh kita saat mandi, araseo?"

"Ne, araseo Yeollie." Jawab Baekhyun semangat.

Chanyeol terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam bathtub setelah airnya penuh. "Baekkie, Ayo masuk." Ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun langsung menurut. Ia duduk membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Yeay, mandi~ mandiiii~ hihihiii~" Baekhyun memekik kegirangan masuk ke dalam bathtub lalu memainkan buih-buih didalam buthtub itu layaknya bocah lima tahun.

Sementara di belakangnya, Chanyeol sudah menyeringai mirip ahjushi-ahjushi mesum. Tubuhnya ia geser mendekat pada Baekhyun, perlahan tapi pasti, kedua tangannya sudah mendekap Baekhyun dari belakang. Chanyeol menahan napas, sebentar lagi... ya ya ya~ sebentar lagi kedua tangan nista itu akan sampai pada tujuannya.

Baekhyun masih sibuk bermain buih-buih dengan asyiknya saat kedua tangan Chanyeol menangkup payudara mungilnya. Namun si duyung cantik nan polos tingkat dewa tak terlalu peduli, buih-buih dalam buthtub itu jauh lebih menarik.

Chanyeol tertawa nista dalam hati, kedua benda kenyal itu sudah berada di dalam genggaman jemari besarnya. Perlahan, ia meremas payudara Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"KYAAAAA!" PLAAAKKK!

"Ough!"

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya ia silangkan di dadanya. "Apa yang Yeollie lakukan? Kenapa Yeollie meremas-remas dada Baekkie. Sakit tahu!"

Chanyeol memasang tampang bodohnya sembari meraba pipinya yang baru saja mendapat tamparan gratis dari Baekhyun lalu ia menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. "M-maaf Baekkie." Kau terlalu menggoda sih. Batin Chanyeol. "Yeollie hanya mau membantu membersihkan tubuh Baekkie kok." Bohong Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya. "Jjinja?"

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja."

"Huh, Baekkie tidak percaya pada Yeollie. Wajah Yeollie tidak meyakinkan. Sudah ah, Baekkie tidak mau mandi lagi. Baekkie bosan!" ucap Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut.

Apa keliatan sekali ya bohongnya?! Batin Chanyeol. Wah, gadis duyung ini ternyata susah juga di taklukkan. Biasanya yeoja-yeoja di luar sana tak pernah ada yang meragukan ucapannya.

Baekhyun, kau cukup berbahaya rupanya!

"Baiklah, kalau Baekkie sudah tidak mau mandi, kita sekarang udahan tapi sebelum itu kita harus membersihkan diri dulu lalu sikap gigi, ne."

Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan malas. Chanyeol menghela napas. Ia pun menuntun Baekhyun menuju shower, menyuruh Baekhyun menyabuni dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol tidak janji kalau ia yang menyabuni Baekhyun, ia takkan mengulangi hal yang sama ketika mereka berada di dalam buthtub tadi.

Setelah selesai, kini keduanya berada di depan westafel. Tubuh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun sudah berbalut bathrobe. Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah sikat gigi pada Baekhyun. "Nah, ini namanya sikat gigi. Fungsinya untuk membersihkan gigi kita dengan menggunakan pasti gigi." Jelas Chanyeol sembari memperlihatkan pasta gigi ditangannya pada Baekhyun. Persis mengajari bocah lima tahun belajar sikat gigi.

Baekhyun memperhatikan dengan serius penjelasan Chanyeol. Matanya sesekali berkedip-kedip kebingungan. Ia mengikuti perintah Chanyeol, mengoleskan pasta gigi yang di berikan Chanyeol pada sikat gigi di tangannya.

"Setelah itu, masukkan sedikit air ke dalam mulut kemudian sikatkan ke gigi. Seperti ini." jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengikuti interuksi Chanyeol. Ia memasukkan sedikit air kedalam mulutnya namun langsung di telan, setelah itu ia memasukkan sikat gigi itu kedalam mulutnya. Rupanya Baekhyun menyukai rasa pasta gigi tadi, hingga ia tak lagi mengikuti interuksi Chanyeol. Baekhyun menelan pasta gigi yang terasa manis seperti rasa strawberi itu sedikit demi sedikit tanpa sepengatahuan Chanyeol yang tengah asik menyikat gigi. Baekhyun mengeluarkan sikat gigi tadi dari mulutnya, ia kembali mengoleskan pasta gigi rasa strawberi itu lalu kembali di masukkan kedalam mulutnya untuk di telan. Begitu lah seterusnya! "Eumhh enak~"

Chanyeol tertegun. Apanya yang enak? Pikirnya. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapatkan.

"YA TUHAN! BAEKHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Asdffgghhjk!

.

.

Chanyeol mengacak frustasi rambutnya. Setelah mendapati Baekhyun hampir menghabiskan separuh pasta gigi tadi, ia segera menyeret Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi menuju kamarnya. Kali ini mereka berada di depan lemari pakaian Chanyeol masih dengan mengenakan bathrobe.

Chanyeol kebingungan, ia sama sekali tak memiliki pakaian yang pas untuk Baekhyun. Di rumah ini ia tinggal sendirian, dia juga anak tunggal, tak punya saudara perempuan. Eomma-nya juga tak tinggal bersamanya.

Sementara Chanyeol yang tengah kebingungan, Baekhyun sendiri tengah berdiri di depan cermin lemari Chanyeol. Wajahnya terlihat kebingungan menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin ukuran besar itu. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, bayangan itu pun ikut memiringkan kepalanya. Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, bayangan itu pun juga. Baekhyun berputar-putar, bayangan itu pun ikut berputar!

Baekhyun pun kesal di buatnya! "Ya, kau yang di sana! Siapa sebenarnya dirimu! Mengapa kau mirip sekali dengan Baekkie?! dan mengapa kau mengikuti Baekkie terus! Huh!"

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah marah-marah pada bayangannya sendiri di depan cermin. PLAAAK! Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya.

Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar bisa gila! -_- batin Chanyeol.

.

.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memberikan kaos rumahannya yang kebesaran di tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Yeah, setidaknya kaos itu cukup aman untuk mencegah terjadinya hal yang 'iya-iya'. Keduanya kini tengah duduk di sofa ruangan tamu rumah Chanyeol.

"Yeollie, Baekkie lapaaaaar~"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang tengah duduk manis di sampingnya. Matanya memelas menatap Chanyeol, kedua tangannya menarik-narik kaos Chanyeol. Persis anak lima tahun ketika minta dibelikan mainan baru.

'Ikan bisa lapar juga ternyata.' Batin Chanyeol. "Sabar Baekkie, sebentar lagi makanannya datang."

"Tapi Baekkie sangat sangat sangat lapar Yeollie. Huks huks huks." Baekhyun sudah berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ah cup cup cup~ Baekkie cantik jangan nangis dong. Nanti cantiknya hilang loh~"

Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

"Nah, itu makanannya datang. Baekkie tunggu di sini sebentar, jangan kemana-mana. Araseo."

"Neeee." Jawab Baekhyun sembari mengangguk semangat.

Chanyeol beranjak menuju pintu rumahnya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia pun kembali dengan menentang se-kotak pizza ukuran besar. Chanyeol meletakkannya di meja di depan Baekhyun kemudian membukanya. Sementara Baekhyun menatap takjub pizza di depannya.

"Yeollie, apa ini makanan?"

"Ne, ayo kita makan. Katanya Baekkie lapar." Chanyeol mengambil satu potongan pizza lalu memberikannya pada Baekyun.

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan wajah gembira, takjub dan penasaran. Ia pun langsung memasukkan potongan pizza itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana, enak?" tanya Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjap. "Eummph nyam nyam~ enak Yeollie enak! Mau lagi!"

-_- Tsk! Dasar ikan, pasta gigi saja di bilang enak. Batin Chanyeol. Ia pun mengambil satu potong lagi lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun mengambil potongan pizza itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengunyah dengan semangat potongan pizza miliknya, terlalu semangatnya ia kembali mengambil potongan pizza itu dari kotaknya dengan cepat. Tanpa di lihat dan di ketahui oleh Chanyeol, potongan pizza di dalam kotak itu hanya tinggal satu.

Chanyeol yang hendak mengjangkau kembali potongan pizza dalam kotak tersebut, langsung terlonjak kaget melihat hanya tinggal sepotong. Seingatnya tadi masih ada enam potong yang tersisah.

"OOOOGH!"

"Astaga!" Chanyeol menatap horor Baekhyun yang tengah bersandar sembari mengelus perutnya karena kekenyangan. "B-baekkie."

Demi gigi tongos Yifan, si putri duyung cantik ini benar-benar membuatnya merinding.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata berkedip-kedip polos. "Yeollie, Baekkie ngantuuuuuk~"

Heh, memang ikan tidur juga ya?! "Ngantuk, baru tahu kalau ikan bisa ngantuk. Hahahaa!"

"Yeollie jahat! Hweeeehh hiks hiks.."

"Eh, jangan nangis dong. Cup cup cup! Ayo sini Yeollie tiduri –eh maksudnya ayo kita tidur."

"Ayoooo! Yeollie gendong Baekkie~"

"Aigooo manja sekali, eoh. Baiklah princess Baekkie." Chanyeol pun menggendong Baekhyun menuju kamarnya dan membaringkan Baekhyun di atas ranjang miliknya. Ia pun ikut baring di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Nah, sekarang Baekkie tidur ne. Besok, Yeollie akan ajaka Baekkie jalan-jalan. Kita juga akan membeli pakaian untuk Baekkie."

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Neeee. Tapi Baekkie tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak di peluk, jadi Yeollie harus peluk Baekkie ne?"

"Dengan senang hati princess." Chanyeol pun merapatkan tubuh mereka lalu menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. "Selamat tidur Baekkie~"

.

.

**At Planet EXO Store..**

.

Sesuai janjinya, hari ini Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan ke Mall. Pertama, keduanya akan pergi ke boutique untuk membeli baju-baju untuk Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya sih hari ini bukan hari libur, tapi Chanyeol berencana mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan dulu baru setelah itu ia akan pergi kekantor. Walaupun ia suka bermain dengan yeoja, namun untuk urusan pekerjaan, Chanyeol akan menjadi orang yang sangat di siplin.

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti di parkiran Mall. Baekhyun sendiri sangat senang saat Chanyeol mengajaknya jalan-jalan keluar dan ia pun tidak lagi takut naik mobil Chanyeol.

"Nah, ayo kita turun. Kita akan membeli pakaian buat Baekkie disini." Ajak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun menurut. Ia menatap takjub bangunan besar dan tinggi di depan mereka serta banyaknya manusia yang berada di sana. Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun memasuki lift.

"Yeollie, ini tempat apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap ke sekeliling lift, ada seorang ahjumma dan dua orang gadis remaja. Dia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar Baekhyun tak bertingkah ajaib di depan orang lain. Chanyeol pun menekan tombol lift hingga pintu lift tertutup otomatis lalu bergerak.

"KYAAAA YEOLLIIEEEE KENAPA TEMPAT INI BERGERAK?" panik Baekhyun.

Chanyoel menunduk malu, terlebih saat seorang ahjumma dan dua gadis remaja tadi tengah berbisik dan cekikikan menertawakan tingkah Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, jangan berteriak, key! Tidak ada-apa. Tenanglah." Ucapnya sembari mengelus rambut Baekhyun agar gadis duyung itu tenang. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia merapatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol.

Pintu lift kembali terbuka, Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar dari lift tersebut. Mereka berjalan menuju boutique milik kekasih dari salah satu sahabatnya, Kim Jongdae. 'Xiumin Boutique'. Baekhyun mengitari pemandangan di sekitarnya.

"Hai nunna~" sapa Chanyeol ketika keduanya telah sampai di dalam boutique milik Xiumin.

Seorang yeoja imut berpipi chubby tersenyum pada Chanyeol. "Eh, Hai Chanyeol. Kau... bersama siapa?"

"Aku bersama..." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling mereka. Chanyeol menghela napas. "Sepupuku. Baekhyun."

"Oh..." gumam Xiumin. "Ada yang bisa ku bantu, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Hm, begini nunna. Aku ingin membelikan beberapa pakaian untuknya. Bisakah kau membantunya memilih pakaian?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu, kau tunggu disini, araseo." Xiumin pun langsung menarik Baekhyun mengelilingi boutique-nya, sementara Chanyeol lebih memilih duduk di sofa untuk beristirahat yang memang di sediakan di tempat itu.

"Baekhyun-ssi, pilih saja yang mana kau sukai." Ucap Xiumin setelah ia membawa Baekhyun pada lemari khusus yang berisikan gaun-gaun cantik.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya menatap bingung gaun-gaun tersebut. Jelas saja ia tak mengerti. "Baekkie memilih?"

"Hm, pilih saja." Xiumin mengangguk.

Baekhyun pun seketika tersenyum cerah. Tanpa banyak berfikir, ia pun mengambil satu persatu gaun yang di gantung didalam lemari didepannya lalu ia serahkan pada Xiumin.

Xiumin cukup kewalahan dengan tingkah ajaib Baekhyun. Ia mengambil separuh dari gaun yang terpajang di lemari tanpa memilah-milih terlebih dahulu. "Nah, Baekkie sudah selesai memilih." Ucapnya lalu tersenyum lebar.

Xiumin terbengong-bengong. "B-baiklah. Sekarang kita kekamar ganti untuk mengetes gaun-gaun ini." ucap Xiumin. "Ikut denganku." Xiumin berjalan dengan susah payah dengan setumpuk gaun di tangannya menuju ruang ganti yang di ikuti oleh Baekhyun di belakangnya.

Xiumin meletakkan gaun-gaun itu di lantai setelah masuk kedalam ruang ganti. "Hosh hosh hosh..."

Setelah menormalkan kembali napasnya, Xiumin beralih menatap Baekhyun yang tengah memperhatikannya. Dari awal, ia memang sudah merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dari tingkah 'sepupu sahabat kekasihnya ini'.

Xiumin meraih salah satu gaun yang tadi ia letakkan di lantai lalu menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun. "Coba yang ini dulu. Kau cukup pandai memilih, gaun ini pasti sangat pas di tubuh mungilmu. Kau pasti keliatan cantik." Ucap Xiumin. Jiwa berdagangnya pun mulai keluar.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia menerima gaun yang di sodorkan Xiumin. Baekhyun menatap lekat gaun di tangannya. Sudah dapat di pastikan jika Baekhyun lagi-lagi bingung. "Baekhyun, ayo coba. Buka bajumu lalu kenakan gaunnya."

Baekhyun pun menurut, ia langsung membuka bajunya seperti yang di perintahkan Xiumin.

"KYAAAA ASTAGA!" Xiumin terlonjak dan berteriak histeris saat mengetahui Baekhyun ternyata tak memakai dalaman. Ia pun langsung keluar dari ruangan ganti dan memanggil seorang karyawanya. Rupanya Xiumin menyuruh karyawannya itu untuk mengambil beberapa dalaman untuk wanita. Setelahnya, Xiumin kembali masuk ke kamar ganti dan menyuruh Baekhyun memakai dalaman terlebih dahulu baru memakai gaun yang akan di coba.

Baekhyun berputar-putar di depan cermin sembari menatap kagum dirinya sendiri lewat pantulan cermin. Yeah, Chanyeol sudah menjelaskan padanya apa itu cermin serta fungsinya. Jadi dia tak lagi bingung saat bayangannya sendiri muncul di dalam cermin.

"Wah, cantiknya~" gumam Baekhyun memuji dirinya sendiri.

Xiumin yang berada di sebelahnya hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya takjub dan heran memandang gadis imut itu. Apa benar dia sepupu si playboy itu? batin Xiumin.

Setelah mencoba beberapa gaun, Xiumin juga memperbaiki tatanan rambut Baekhyun juga memberikan Baekhyun sedikit sentuhan make up yang natural. Baekhyun dan Xiumin pun keluar dari ruangan ganti menghampiri Chanyeol yang terlihat asyik dengan ponselnya. Chanyeol terlihat sesekali tersenyum sendiri.

"Yeollie~" suara Baekhyun mengalihkan Chanyeol dari ponselnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya memandang Baekhyun. "Baekkie cantik kan?" Baekhyun kini sudah mengenakan gaun selutut tanpa lengan berwarna merah muda dengan perpaduan pita hitam di pinggangnya. Rambut hitam sebahunya yang bergelombang itu juga sudah tertata rapi.

Chanyeol tak mampu mengedipkan matanya. Mulutnya menganga cukup lebar dan matanya membulat. Ia bahkan menahan napas untuk sejenak. Ponsel dalam genggaman tangannya pun terlepas begitu saja. PRAANNGG!

"Yeollie~ kenapa diam saja?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"E-eh." Chanyeol sudah tersadar dari aksi bengongnya. Demi semua koleksi video hentai Kai, dia benar-benar cantik, cute dan sexy. Batin Chanyeol. "Ne, Baekkie cantik."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Gomawo Yeollie." CHU~

Chanyeol tertegun sejenak saat Baekhyun mencium pipinya. "Cheonma Baekkie." Setelah kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia pun memungut kembali ponsel yang tadi sempat terjatuh. "Baekkie tunggu di sini sebentar ne. Jangan kemana-mana, araseo."

"Ne Yeollie~" jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tengah menghampiri Xiumin untuk membayar pakaian-pakaian yang ia belikan untuk Baekhyun. "Hai nunna." Chanyeol memberikan kartu kreditnya pada kasir. Sementara ia mengobrol dengan Xiumin.

"Hai, Chanyeol-ah. Hey, apa gadis itu –maksudku Baekhyun..." Xiumin memandang Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang asik memperhatikan sekelilingnya. "Dia... benar-benar sepupumu?"

Chanyeol menelan ludah. Ia mengangguk ragu. "N-ne... m-memang kenapa?" jawabnya gugup.

"Tidak apa sih. Hanya bertanya."

.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun terlihat asik memperhatikan sekitarnya, ia mendapati seorang yeoja cantik tengah berdiri di tengah ruangan. Baekhyun pun menghampiri orang itu. 'Kenapa dari tadi dia betah sekali berdiri disini, apa tidak capek?' pikir Baekhyun.

"Annyeong~" sapa Baekhyun ramah. Namun orang itu bergeming dan menghiraukannya.

Baekhyun mulai kesal. "Namaku Baekkie. Namamu siapa?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Baekhyun benar-benar kesal di buatnya. "Ya, kenapa kau diam saja, eoh?! apa kau tak punya nama seperti Baekkie?!"

Lagi-lagi 'orang' itu tak menjawab.

Dada Baekhyun naik turun karena emosi. Wajahnya sudah memerah padam. "Huh, sombong sekali. Kau pikir kau lebih cantik dari Baekkie. Chanyeollie saja bilang Baekkie cantik! Ihhh, kau menyebalkan!" teriak Baekhyun dengan suara meninggi.

Semua orang yang berada di boutique Xiumin terkejut mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Mereka yang penasaran pun akhirnya menuju sumber keributan itu dan menemukan seorang yeoja cantik sedang berbicara –lebih tepatnya marah-marah pada patung yang di pajang di tengah ruangan itu.

Chanyeol sudah menyadari suara teriakan itu milik Baekhyun. PLAKKK! Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya. Hah, lama-lama geger otak juga nih gara-gara Baekhyun. Batinnya. Ia pun berlari menghampiri Baekhyun lalu menarik Baekhyun yang kini telah di kerumuni orang banyak. Mereka berbisik-bisik dan cekikikan menertawakan tingkah Baekhyun.

"Ihh! Yeollie kenapa tarik-tarik Baekkie. Hiks hiks sakit tahu!" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Chanyeol padanya.

"Permisi-permisi." Ucap Chanyeol, ia menghampiri Xiumin. "Nunna, aku tahu kau bisa di andalkan. Jadi, ku harap hal ini tidak sampai ke telinga kekasihmu, ara~" ucapnya. Xiumin yang tengah mati-matian menahan tawanya pun terpaksa mengangguk. Chanyeol lalu meraih kantung belanjaan yang berisi pakaian-pakaian milik Baekhyun lalu menarik putri duyung itu keluar dari boutique.

"Iiiiihh! Yeollie lepaskan tangan Baekkie!" pekik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Baekhyun. Ia berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. Lama-lama kesabarannya juga menipis. Emosinya sudah di ubun-ubun.

"Yeollie, kok wajahnya jelek sih. Serem, Baekkie takut sama Yeollie.. Yeollie marah ya sama Baekkie.. hiks hiks." Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya, matanya berkaca-kaca, ia sudah terisak ketakutan.

Tsk! Chanyeol mengusap kasar rambutnya. Ia pun langsung merasa bersalah karena telah membuat putri duyung cantik itu ketakutan. "Aigooo, maafin Yeollie ne. Yeollie tidak marah sama Baekkie kok. Cup cup cup~" ucap Chanyeol sembari mengelus-elus rambut Baekhyun agar gadis itu berhenti menangis. Mana orang-orang kini memperhatikan keduanya. Dikira orang dia habis menganiaya gadis polos ini lagi.

"Benar, Yeollie tidak marah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Ani. Nah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan. Baekkie lapar tidak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. Wajah takutnya pun kini kembali ceria seperti biasa. "Ne, ayo kita makan."

Keduanya pun kembali saling bergandengan tangan menuju sebuah cafe di departement store itu. XOXO cafe.

Chanyeol sudah memesan dua porsi makanan dan minuman untuk mereka berdua. Kini Baekhyun sudah duduk manis di sampingnya. Chanyeol mengelus rambut hitam bergelombang Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun nampak asik memandangi ke sekeliling cafe tersebut.

Orang-orang yang melihat keduanya pun berdecak kagum dan memuji tentang 'betapa cocoknya mereka berdua', pasangan yang cute, serasa dan sebagainya.

"Permisi tuan, nona, pesanan anda datang." Seorang pelayan datang namun baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun menghiraukannya. Ia pun hanya menghela napas lalu menata makanan tadi di depan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Tuan, nona, silah menikmati! Permisi!" ucap pelayan tadi sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun menyadari kehadirannya. "Ah, sudah siap ne. Gomawo~" ucap Chanyeol ramah pada pelayan tadi. Pelayan itu hanya membalas dengan tersenyum kemudian langsung beranjak dari sana.

"Nah Baekkie, ayo kita makan." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Neeee~" jawab Baekhyun semangat. Ia pun menatap makanan yang tersaji di depannya. Tiba-tiba saja wajah semangatnya kini berubah menjadi suram. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. "KYAAAAAAAA!"

Chanyeol yang hendak meneguk minumannya pun langsung tersendak karena teriakan Baekhyun.

"Yeollie huks huks... Yeollie jahat! Mengapa Yeollie membunuh sahabat Baekkie huks huks ottokhae? Ottokhae? Huks huks." Baekhyun mengelus-elus jasad (?) seekor ikan yang sudah tersaji didalam piring dengan saus tiram didepannya.

BRUUUSSSHHH! Chanyeol menyemburkan minuman yang baru sampai ketenggorokanya itu. Ia menatap horor adegan 'Baekkie menangisi jasad ikan sahabatnya yang sudah tersaji bersama saus tiram didalam piring (?) itu.

Siapapun, tolong berikan racun serangga untuk Chanyeol mengakhiri hidupnya sekarang juga! Ya Tuhan, demi wajahnya yang tampan ini, Chanyeol benar-benar malu. Ia pun hanya bisa menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kantung belanjaan pakaian-pakaian Baekhyun tadi.

Oh, Chanyeol lupa jika makhluk cantik yang tengah meraung-raung di sampingnya ini adalah manusia setengah ikan! Oh Shiiiiiit!

Tsk! Baru dua hari mereka bersama, Chanyeol sudah hampir geger otak bahkan gila karena oleh tingkah ajaib Baekhyun. Bagaimana dengan besok dan seterusnya...? entahlah, hanya author yang tahu/?

.

.

**_To Be Continue!_**

.

.

**! author's Zone**

.

Thx for You guys!

vhenaodult94 : saya kan bukan chen yg punya kekuatar petir yg bisa menciptakan kilat (?)/ -V ini bnr2 di usahain secepat mungkin loh. gomawo~

Aheyo Kim : gomawo~

nadyadwiandini10 : sayangnya komenan kamu bikin saya tertarik buat jadiin yifan orang ke tiga wkwkwkk! kan ga seru klo chanyeol gampang2 aja dapetin Baekkie. harus ada saingan tuh. ship! gomawo~

hunhanrakaisoo : gomawo~

Natsuko Kazumi : aku baca lewat note FB dia dan udh di private (?) gomawo~

Riho Kagura :gomawo~

younlaycious88 : kita tunggu saja hehe gomawo~

Jihyunnn : ok! gomawo~

nur anna 98 : hahah, ship! gomawo~

shallow lin : g kok, tenang aja xD klo aku sih penggemar masha n d'bear wkwkwk! #Kaga ada yg nanya! oke, gomawo~

Majey Jannah 97 : demi kelangsungan cerita ;_; saya memerlukan Chanbora doh, tp tak usahain ga terlalu kok. YEHET! gomawo~

DahsyatNyaff : Ship! gomawo~

Shin Yo Yong : nah iya setuju tuh, emng Chanyeol ga gampang kok main tidur2in aja anak ikan (?), plng pegang2 dikit bolehlah XD ship! gomawo~

TrinCloudSparkyu : Oke! gomawo~

Guest1 : ship~ gomawo~

Guest2 : gomawo2~ oke!

mpiet lee : Oke, gomawo~

yoyoyo man : wkwkwkk! iya juga sih~ ok! gomawo~

ssnowish : oke! gomawo~

Guest3 : sebisa mungkin cepat lah tp tergantung waktunya aku jg g bisa selalu nulis.. makasih ya~

Hanbyeol267 : jangan di bayangin klo gtu! wks, gomawo~

deplujung : oke! gomawo~

vitCB9 : ok... makasih

sachan : ship! gomawo~

Shiners99 : klo ga gpp ya/? wks.. oke deh makasih~

Pandabacon : oke makasih~

idafrominaexo : sip sip~ makasih

Kim Lyeon-ssi : huwaaahh serang2an tunggu tgl mainnya /? oke makasih~

baekkiepyon : oke oke~ makasih ya~

bellasung21 : oke makasih ya!

: sip! makasih

snowless : oke! makasih ya

Syifa Nurqolbiah : hahaaa ya makasih ya~

thestarbaek0506 : oke,,, makasih yaa

nah berhubung lagi gada kerjaan tak balesin satu2 haha lagi pula sedikit jg jadi ga apa lah

.

.

ff ini ga akan ada konflik berat2 kok, ceritanya juga ngawur ngelindur, jadi benar2 kaga usah serius amat bacanya.. hehe!

makasih udh pada bersediah review! klo bisa tetap review ya... dan yg kemarin g review sekarang lah waktunya/?


End file.
